


You took me and broke me

by MidnightAuthor_infires



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Chan is protective, Kidnapping, M/M, Stray Kids love each other, Torture, chan loves stray kids, changbin is assaulted, changbin is protective, gagging, jisung is assaulted, jisung is scared, may be sexual content, more tags to come, saving the members, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-09-30 00:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightAuthor_infires/pseuds/MidnightAuthor_infires
Summary: It was eerily quiet, the only sound being heard was of the sweet whistle of the gentle breeze. Nothing moved. Nothing spoke. The atmosphere just hung there, dripping it's sickly sweet aura of silence around the darkest alleys and the bright lights from the nearby lamp posts. They waited, guns at the ready, eyes locked onto the path. Any minute, any second, any pain-thrilling moment. They'd appear, appear in the luminescent view of the streets, completely unharmed.Jisung and Changbin are walking home from a late night rap practise, when they are suddenly dragged into an alleyway and are suddenly threatened. The leader wants one thing, money. But as he watches Jisung being forced into the alley and his glossy eyes brimming with tears, he starts to take a liking to the boy. Maybe it's not only money that he wants.Or-Changbin and Jisung are kidnapped and Chan is put under pressure to find his bandmates.





	1. Help

It was eerily quiet, the only sound being heard was of the sweet whistle of the gentle breeze. Nothing moved. Nothing spoke. The atmosphere just hung there, dripping it's sickly sweet aura of silence around the darkest alleys and the bright lights from the nearby lamp posts. They waited, guns at the ready, eyes locked onto the path. Any minute, any second, any pain-thrilling moment. They'd appear, appear in the luminescent view of the streets, completely unharmed. 

 

 

*at the practise studio*

"You're rap is really coming along Jisung, you wanna try your vocal part or leave it for another day?" Changbin congratulated the younger, thoroughly impressed by the skill he had taken upon in the last hour or so.

"Thanks hyung." Jisung smiled, pretty, white teeth on display as he did so, "I'd rather do the vocal part later though. If we don't get back to the dorms soon, I'm gonna drop to the floor and sleep on the streets." 

Both boys laughed quietly at Jisung's comment, Changbin rolling his eyes at the younger's antics, before standing up to grab their jackets and exit the practise studio. Whilst Changbin locked up, Jisung suddenly felt something in his chest, a feeling of uncertainty, fright, anxiousness. 

"Changbin hyung can we hurry? I have a bad feeling."

"You're just saying that cause you're scared of the dark." Changbin laughed heartily, as he turned round to see the frown on Jisung's puffed out cheeks, "but yeah let's get home quick. I swear the temperature has dropped like a billion degrees since we got in."

As they walked in silence, they watched the small puffs of air come out of their mouths, reminding them of when they were children and pretended they were dragons and breathed fire. As the pair turned the corner, Jisung was roughly pulled into an alleyway, scraping his elbows on the bricks as he was yanked into the darkness.

"Changbin!" he cried out, being silenced by the hand covering his mouth and feeling the cold metal of a knife being pressed to his throat.

"Jisung! Hey let him g-" Before Changbin could finish his sentence, he was grabbed by two men in all black, and silenced by a hand on his mouth too.

One man suddenly started groping Jisung's pants, trying to find the boy's phone, and when he did he pulled it out, handing it to another one of his men. The man who pulled out the phone must have been the leader, judging by his leather jacket and how the other men slightly shook before him when he gave out orders.

"Pretty boy, what's your password?" He whispered into Jisung's ear, seductively, signaliing for his friends to drop the knife and remove the hand from his mouth.

"And why would I tell you?" Jisung spat back.

"Because if you don't, then your other handsome friend gets a knew tattoo. But instead of ink, we can use blood." He smiled demonically, as he neared Changbin with the knife, almost slicing part of his cheek.

"Fine! Just-" Jisung's voice cracked, "just don't hurt him." Jisung internally scolded himself for appearing so weak. He couldn't risk it though. He couldn't risk Changbin's safety.

"Now that's a good boy." The leader of the gang sneered, as he unlocked the phone with the given password Jisung told him. Checking his photo library, he pulled up some images of Jisung, "My oh my, you look like a treat in some of these." 

Both Changbin and Jisung cringed at the pet name, but didn't say anything in return.

"You look so good in all of these pictures. No wonder you're so popular pretty boy." It was the second time he had been called that now, and with every time the man said it, it would leave a horrible taste in Jisung's mouth.

Handing the phone back to one of his men, he waved his hand, signalling for the recording to start, before he stepped into view of the camera.

"Hello Stray Kids, JYP, it's ever so nice to talk to people as grand as you all are. It is, in fact, an even bigger pleasure, to see these boys in real life." The camera was turned towards restrained Jisung and Changbin, the knife suddenly on Jisung's neck again, "aren't they ever so handsome, gagged, restrained, especially this one." The camera zoomed in on Jisung as the man approached him, running his hand down his thigh, dangerously close to his crotch. Jisung wanted to back away, but he was fearing his and his band mates life, especially when he had a knfie pointed to his throat, "Jisung, was it? Such a pretty name for such a pretty boy." He then started to lift up Jisung's shirt, teasing th camera, until the shirt was bunched up just underneath Jisung's nipples. The man then stopped, turned back to the camera, and started talking again. "You just saw what I did, didn't you? Well that will go even farther, unless," he stopped, causing more tension to hang in the air, "you bring me $8.1 million US dollars by Friday. You have 5 days. Don't disappoint me, or else things are going to happen to them." The man videoing then put his hand over the lense, surrounding the video in black, so then all they could hear was the sound. 

"Let him go!" You could hear Changbin's desperate whines as the man started to rut against Jisung.

"Get off me!" Jisung pleaded back.

"He's 18 get off him you pedo!"Changbin cried. The man then ended the video.

The leader proceeded to get off Jisung's thigh, walking into the shadows. 

"Make sure you tie them up and gag them." He said before being completely engulfed by the darkness.

Both boys' hands were pulled behind their backs and tied tightly, whilst a gag was put around their mouths and were tied around their necks. Their ankles were also tied, before being slung over shoulders and escorted into a van, a van as dark as the night itself. There was no escape. They had to accept their fate.

 

 

*back at the dorms*

 

"HYUNG I'M BORRRREEEEEEEDDDDD!" Felix cried out to Chan as he flopped over the couch, looking like some domestocated worm in the process.

"I can't help you Felix. Go play a video game or something." Chan rubbed his temples as he continued to help Jeongin with some homework he had been sent by school.

"But hyung! Jisung always plays video games with me and Changbin always sits and talks to me, but they're both out and you're helping Jeongin, Woojin is cleaning, Minho is sleeping, Seungmin won't play and neither will Hyunjin!" The aussie said in one breath, startling Chan a bit.

"Well I don't know what to suggest. They'll be back any time soon, so you're just gonna have to wait." Chan sighed deeply.

"GUYS GUYS GUYS." Hyunjin suddenly came out of his room screaming, with an equally panicked Seungmin behind him and a half asleep Minho a few steps behind.

"What's wrong now Hyunjin?"Woojin put his hand in his hip, taking his mother role on a whole new level.

"Hyunjin hyung got sent a really important video and you all have to watch it RIGHT NOW!" Seungmin shouted back.

"But I'm helping Jeongin with hi-"

"NO BUTS HYUNG. YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW IMPORTANT THIS IS!"

"Ok ok geez."

 

All the members piled onto the couch, Hyunjin in the middle, holding out his phone so every could see. A video played with a men dressed in a leather jacket and black pants in the main camera view, and.. someone behind him. When the man moved, they realised it was Jisung, then Changbin suddenly came into view. They watched as the man threatened them and their band mates, watched as the man's hand slowly started creeping up Jisung's shirt, and then it went black. All they could hear was the echoing cries of Changbin telling the man to 'leave Jisung alone' and to 'get off him' whilst Jisung shouted out himself. The video ended in a split second, leaving the room quiet. Deathly quiet. You could cut the tension with a knife.

"We have to show JYP." Chan muttered, before standing up and storming out.


	2. Changbin's beating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I WAS SMILING LIKE AN IDIOT WHEN I SAW ALL THE COMMENTS AND IT TOOK ME LESS THAN 2 MINUTES TO REPLY TO THEM ALL I WAS THAT EXCITED. I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH THANK YOU FOR LEAVING COMMENTS XD. Well, here comes the second chapter. Hold onto your weaves ladies and gentlemen :3
> 
> (I'm apologising in advance to Changbin. I didn't mean to hurt you baby D:)

Chan stormed out of the dorm, not giving a second glance back to see if anyone had followed him out. He didn't care if JYP told him to 'drop the prank' or to 'get back to work whilst he sorts it out', Chan wanted Jisung and Changbin back, wanted them back more than everything. And since they only had 5 days to bring in the ransom, Chan stressed out even more. He saw how those men gripped Changbin in what seemed like a death grip. He saw how that man teased the camera by slowly torturing Jisung with only his words and hand. Seeing him do that brought unsatisfying thoughts to Chan's already full mind, and a painful weight on his chest. 

"Hyung wait!" He heard the familiar, deep voice of Felix, "me and Hyunjin hyung are coming with you."

Coming out of the dorm, Hyunjin and Felix came out of the door, Hyunjin's phone in his right hand, showing serious faces.

"Ok. Let's go. We can't let this hang for any longer." Chan started running, closely follwed behind by his dongsaengs.

 

 

*Changbin's POV*

 

 

Before I knew it, the van pulled up to a halt, and the back doors were opened. I winced at the sudden bright light that burned my eyes. Looking over, I saw Jisung in the same condition as me. On his knees, hands tied behind his back and his mouth gagged. I wanted to reach over and comfort him, but the ropes restricted me from doing so.

One of the men from before suddenly appeared, with another one behind him, and before I knew it, he had me over his shoulder, my face harshly pressed against his back. Looking up, I saw Jisung being pulled onto the other man's shoulder, struggling to get out of his grasp. I knew it was pointless. We were the rabbits and they were the hunters: there was no escape. 

Before I could turn onto my back, the man chucked me onto the floor, my arm forced to support all my weight, and I groaned in pain. He then came back, untied my hands, but then immediately tied them above my head to a metal hook jutting out from the wall. I tested moving my arms around, pulling on the ropes, and, to no avail, there was no way of me escaping from my bonds without a knife or a sharp object. 

"Welcome, Changbin was it?" The leader of the gang asked, scoul still prominant on his face.

All I did in responce was glare at him, one because of the gag covering my mouth, and two, because I refused to talk to a low life piece of shit like him.

"The silent type, are we?" The man started cackling, head thrown back in evil laughter, "I wonder if your friend is more of the screaming type. Maybe the crying type. Begging? Hmm that would suite him." 

My eyes widened when I finally understood what the man was going on about. Whether Jisung was quiet or not in...in...bed.

"Let's bring him in shall we?"

The door suddenly bust open, and another man came in, with Jisung over his shoulder, then dumped him onto the floor, tying his hands in the same manner as mine. Jisung looked up, and scowled at the man stood infront of us.

"Let's take those gags off. You obviously have something to say, pretty boy." With one swift hand motion, the gags were off mine and Jisung's mouths, and that's when we both started spitting fire at him.

"WHY DID YOU TAKE US!"

"WE'RE GONNA CALL THE POLICE WHEN WE'RE FREE!"

"JYP IS GONNA COME FOR US!"

"I'M GONNA BEAT YOUR ASS WHEN I GET FREE!"

"Excuse me?" The man said, after he heard my comment, "it is highly rude to threaten a beating to someone you just met, Seo Changbin."

The way he said my name brought shivers down my spine. I hated it. I hated everything about him.

"Men!" he suddenly shouted, after a moment of painful silence, "show mr Seo what happens when you mess with me, if you would."

Before I knew it, I was being untied from the hook, however being tied right back up again. I was rendered useless, as I was pushed into the centre of the room. Then I felt a striking feeling of pain spread across my cheek. The pain repeated all over my body. It hurt so much. All I could see was continuous boots and fists flying at me, and the echoing sound of Jisung's screams and pleads in the background. 

The pain was unbearable. I just wanted it to end. And before I could mutter up another bloody cough, or I could hear another plead from Jisung, my vision went black entirely, and I could no longer hear, or see, or feel...


	3. Hyung...help...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR'S EAVE! When I publish this, it'll probably be New Year's day, but oh well. So here's the next chapter. I have been feeding you children well, I've uploaded every day so far haha. And I might be adding a few more sneaky chapters into the mix, so instead of 10 whole chapters, it may become 12. Idk yet <3

Jisung watched as Changbin was beaten mercilessly, not being able to help. He already had a black eye, a bust lip and multiple, darkening bruises littered around his face and neck, who knew what injuries were underneath his hoodie. Jisung cried, begged, pleaded for the man to order his workers to stop hurting Changbin, but the man simply ignored him, finding some sick entertainment through the pain of his hyung.

When Changbin's eyes suddenly dropped closed, his body visibly going limp, Jisung bit his lip so hard, it drew blood. Was his hyung alright? Surely, he was only unconscious. Or maybe.. Jisung scolded himself for thinking about the possibilities of Changbin's current stats when he heard an all too familiar cackle, whipping his head to the side.

"Looks like his lights are out." The man smirked, "tie him back to his hook. We'll just have to wait for him to wake up on his own."

And with that, the men exited the cold, dark room, leaving behind a half-alive Changbin and a panic-stricken Jisung.

"H-hyung?" Jisung managed to get out, his voice breaking as he saw the condition Changbin was in.

When he recieved no response, Jisung broke down, not being able to keep his tears at bay. The silence was suffocating, and even with his hyung next to him, he felt alone. 

 

*at JYP's Office*

 

"PDnim you need to see this!" Chan burst through the door, interrupting a current meeting that JYP and BamBam were having.

"Chan, please can you wait? I'm currently in the middle of a discussion with another artist." JYP forced a smile, motioning his hand towards BamBam, who only waved in reply.

"But you don't understand! This can't be left undealt with!" Felix suddenly stepped through the doorway, "Hyungjin hyung, show him the video!"

"Boys please go wait outside. I'll only be another 2 minutes with him." JYP sighed, annoyance evident in his voice.

"We can't wait 2 minutes though, PDnim." Hyunjin piped up, moving closer to JYP, handing him his phone and clicking the play button on the video. 

JYP dismissed BamBam with a sincere apology and turned back to glance at the video. He was appauled to say the least.

"When did this happen?" His voic suddenly took on a new level of furious.

"I'm guessing today, since Hyunjin-ah got it sent to him around 10 minutes ago." Chan spoke up, not failing to keep a straight face, where as Felix was trying to keep his tears back.

"I'll send out some people to go search for them, whilst I talk to the officials about getting that money." JYP waved the three boys off, "now tell the members to take the rest of the week off, until we get them back. We don't want you all stressing, as it will lead to bad performances."

And with that, Chan, Felix and Hyunjin left the office, returning to the dorm with neither a smile or a frown on their faces. They didnt know how to feel about the situation. Sure, the company was finally taking a step and looking for their kidnapped members, but they were sad that they could not participate in the fiding of them. They couldn't do anything, but wait..

 

 

*back at the kidnappers' location*

 

After what seemed like hours, Changbin finally gained consciousness again. He turned to his side to see a broken-looking Jisung, staring into thin air.

"S-sungie?" His weak voice stuttered.

"Hyung! Oh my gosh you don't know how relieved I am to see you awake!" Jisung tried to give Changbin a reassuring hug, however was restricted, due to the ropes.

Changbin gave Jisung a smile, not a sympathetic one, not an angry one, but a genuine, happy smile. The first smile they had shared in the time they had been in the hell hole. Conversation started, mostly about whether the mombers were looking for them and ideas on how to get free from their bondage. And before they knew it, they were asleep, bodies as close as they could get them to each other.

 

*in the morning*

"Rise and shine pretty boy." Jisung heard the husky, familiar voice of the man he wanted to hurt, "I have a surprise for you pretty boy. You can only see it if you wake up for me though."

Jisung stirred, fluttering his eyelids open carfully, looking up to see the man from last night straddling his waist. His eyes immediately widened qhen he realised the position he was in, before looking to his right to spot Changbin slowly coming out of his sleepy daze. When he was fully awake, Changbin scowled at his kidnapper.

"Get. The. Fuck. Off. Him." He said in a low, dangerous voice.

"Ah Changbinnie, have you not learned your lesson after what happened yesterday?" The man scowled back, still straddling Jisung's hips.

In response, Changbin only hung his head low, not daring to meet the man in the eye. He knew it made him look weak, he knew it made him look pathetic, he just couldn't go through the pain again. Having boots and fists flying at you whilst you couldn't hold up your hands or legs to defend yourself really hurt.

"Well it's good that you learnt to be subserviant." He said with a final smirk, before turning back to Jisung, "I have a special drink for you and your friend pretty boy."

Jisung just stared back up at him, not answering.

"Would you like some of it? It's got a special little something that will make you feel very good." THe man bent low to whisper in his ear, nipping at the lobe slightly."

And of course, Jisung still didn't answer.

"Still not speaking? Well you can still have the drink pretty boy," the man got off his hips and stepped back slightly, "because I'm nice."

A man then walked through the door, two drinks in plastics bottles in his hands.

"Now pretty boy. Can I just remind you that I'm helping you by giving you this?" The man took one of the drinks and held it close up to Jisung's lips, the straw almost poking his full lips.

Jisung turned his head slightly at the drink, noticing that Changbin was in the same position as he was in, straw right underneath his lips, with no other option but to drink it.

"If you don't drink it, pretty boy, you're gonan have to be punished." Jising still avoide the drink, "I see how it is."

The man suddenly ripepd a knife from his pants pockets, cutting free the restraints from Jisung's wrists, before grabbing both of them and dragging him out of the room.

"NO! LET HIM GO YOU SICK BASTARD!" Changbin screamed after them, as Jisung struggled in the man's hold.

"Let me go!" Jisung pleaded, pulling away as much a she could, before he was yanked into another room and the door was locked. 

The man slowly approached him, grabbing his already sore wrists and handcuffing them to the bed he had been chucked on.

"I'll show you what I co when pretty boys like you misbehave." The man crawled onto his lap, and started kissing down his neck, biting and sucking.

"P-please stop." Jisung felt tears ready to spill.

"No can do," the man suddenly crashed his lips onto Jisung's, pulling away after a few seconds, "pretty boy."

Jisung suddenly felt a cold hand lifting his shirt. It was all happening so fast. He didn't know what to do..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I actually cried whilst writing the end bit. I am so sorry to Jisung stans (like myself) I feel so bad. I need to go apologise to my Jisung poster now. Goodbye ;-;


	4. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to mention two people who have literally put a smile on my face every time they comment. babypancake16 for always being one of the first to check my updates and comment, and for always making me laugh with your witty comments ;) and KFan3131 for worshipping my abundance of Jisung posters with me xD
> 
> As I said in the comments on my last chapter, I have been feeling quite unwell these past few days. I was actually ill on the night when I edited and posted chapter 3. I was going to leave this chapter for a while, until I feel better, but I felt mean, because I know some of you have been waiting for this :) so here it is! Sorry if it isn't the best <3

Jisung felt the man's cold hands on his chest, exploring it and not leaving any patch of skin on his torso untouched. Already Jisung felt dirty, felt like he had sinned. He was ready for any of it. His mother always told him to wait for the perfect person, and he promised her that he would wait. However, he couldn't do anything now, and because of that, he felt despondent. Jisung was broken from his train of thoughts when he felt a sudden warmness on one of the buds of his nipples. He cried out in shock.

"Stop!" The tears streamed down his face, as the man swirled his tongue around his chest, sucking on his nipple and biting it, just like he had done to his neck, which had already left purple marks.

"No can do Pretty boy. You've been bad, and when you're bad, you have to be punished." The man sat up, and started to lower Jisung's jeans.

"No-no-no! No please don't! Please!" Jisung writhed around on the bed, knowing what was to come next. He didn't want it.

He fought against the handcuffs, rubbing cuts against his skin as he did though. Despite the blaring pain that shot through the grazez on his wrists, he carried on begging for the man to stop his actions. Jisung could practically hear his voice breaking from the amount of screaming he was doing.  
Before he knew it, the man ha dfully undressed himself, and was climing ontop of Jisung, properly now. The only bit of mondesty Jisung had left was his shirt, but that was rolled up to his chest, so it didn't make the small amount of difference Jisung wanted. 

Feeling his legs suddenly pried apart, he heard the man whipser something, something like, 'such a good boy' before the pain of it all paralyzed his body.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*back with Changbin*

 

 

 

 

He could hear the screams and cries coming from the room next door, and this only urged him to fight harder. Whatever the man was doing to his Jisung, he would pay for it. Changbin kicked around trying to break free. He couldn't stand the thought of his sitting here, not doing anthing whilst Jisung was tortured with God knows what the man was using. Even though he knew it would be useless, he cried out for his little brother.

"Jisung!" He barked, "Jisung!"

In response, he heard the pain-filled cries from the younger, and before he knew it, hot tears were streaming down his face. It was a rare sight to see him cry, being the dark one of the band and all, and no one would expect him to openly cry. But this was his little brother, his Jisung. He was family. 

Roughly 10 minutes later, the door burst open with a defening bang. Changbin looked up immediately, eyes red from crying and throat hoarse from shotuing. The sight infront of him oly brought on more tears, these however unshed. He dared not to show his weak side infront of this despicable man. The latter trudged throguh the door with an unconscious Jisung lying bridal style in his arms. His hair was slightly touseled, and his shirt was janging off one of his shoulders slightly. And in his neck.. When Changbin caught one look at his neck, he instantly looked aa  
way, now understanding the torture he had been forced through.

Jisung was tied in the same manner as Changbin, before the man turned to look him in the eye.

"Your friend here learned his lesson. I do believe that both of you have recieved a punishment now." Their kidnapper only held a straight face, eyes showing barely any emotion.

"Why did you do it." Changbin muttered without looking the man in the eye. He didn't deserve his respect, not after what he had just done to Jisung.

"Because he needed to be punished."

"Why did you choose such a vile punishment. He's fragile." Changbin resisted the urge of kicking the man in the knee.

"Because. Boys like him get punishments that I deem acceptable for such disgraceful behaviour."

"I insulted you and back chatted you, and I got beaten up. He didn't answer back out of pure fright and you raped him. Doesn't really seem fair to me."

"Well life isn't fair sometimes." That was the last thing the man said, before he stood up fully and walked out, leaving a still fuming Changbin and an unconscious Jisung.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*With Stray Kids*

 

Chan was pacing around the room, trying not to stress out, whilst the rest of the members sat on the couch in silence, the only sound coming from the TV that no one was paying attention to. Breaking the awkward silence (ayeeeeeee a reference. ok bye) Chan's phone started ringing. He ran to it, practically trampling over Seungmin who was on the edge of the couch.

"PD-nim! Any good news?"

 

JYP- Sorry but no. I've sent people out to go and search aroudn for them, however no one has had any luck.

Chan- Aish this is so stressful. How are we going to get the back? Baring in mind, we still have to pay them the ransom in four days.

JYP- About that. 

Chan- What do you mean?

JYP- We've just payed for Twice's world tour and a couple of other world tours and we're running a bit low on money.

Chan- WHAT?! PD-NIM WE NEED MONEY IN ORDER TO GET THEM BACK!

JYP- DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT?! Aish Chan, I might need you and your members to send out a message to Strays, asking if they can donate anything. I'll make an announcement too and it will hopefully bring in some money. We can also put up missing posters, just in case someone finds them before the remaining 4 days. It will save the company a big amount of money if they are found before Sunday.

Chan- I understand, PD-nim. I will inform my members about this. Goodbye.

JYP- Goodbye, Chan.

 

"What does PD-nim want us to do?" Minho asked, standing up from his position on teh couch.

"He wants us to send a tweet out to Strays, asking if they could donate some spare money for the ransom. JYP's gone and blown a laod of his money on some world tours and barely has enough left for the ransom." Chan replied, already preparing his message.

"Well that sucks." He heard Seungmin, before he grabbed his phone and made a tweet.

 

"I'll get you back guys. One way or another." Chan muttered under his breath.


	5. Tweets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg I'm so sorry this chapter is super short, I didn't realise that I'd have to do a quick filler chapter! :(

**realSKZ** STAYs this is really important. Something big has come up and we need your support. If you could please donate some spare money, it would do us greatly. This isn't the company just asking for money.. You see, two of our members have been threatened and we are in of spare money to meet the price of the ransom. The ransom is $8.1 million US dollars, and our company cannot afford these charges. Changbin and Jisung's lives might be at threat, and I really do not want to lose them, and I'm sure all of you wouldn't want anything to happen to them. If we get a small donation from each of you, we will be able to get our Jisungie and Changbinnie back. I'm counting on you STAY. Fighting!  **-Chan.**

**thatonekoreaboo- OMG JISUNG OPPA AND CHANGBIN ARE MISSING?! I NEED TO GO GET SOME MONEY.**

**iLikekoreanboysok- Don't worry Chan oppa! I'm sure STAY will help out!**

**sour__mochi- IMMA FIND THOSE PEOPLE WHO KIDNAPPED THEM AND NOT LET THEM SEE ANOTHER GLANCE OF SUNLIGHT IN THEIR ENTIRE LIVES (** a/n haha @sour__mochi is actually my Instagram name. I made a cameo xD also gO HIT ME INSTA UP if you want to of course)

 

 

 **realSKZ** Hi STAYs! Channie-hyung already updated you about it all, but I just want to make sure everyone knows. Changbin-hyung and Jisung-hyung have been missing for a couple of days now, and we got a message saying that we needed to pay some money. Please, if you find anything spare, donate it. I don't really like asking for money, but this is for my hyungs, and I love, and so do you all. We need the money as soon as possible, the deadline being Thursday. Don't pressure people into giving hundreds, please. Spare change will do, since the company is going to be paying a bit of the money. I'm so sorry for having to ask :( but I know I can count on you all! <3 **-I.N.**

**applejuiceismyqueen- SHOW ME THESE PEOPLE IMMA KICK THEIR SORRY BUTTS FOR TAKING AWAY CHANGBIN AND JISUNG FROM YOU GUYS AND US. IT'S NOT FAIR THEY'RE PEOPLE TOO**

**straysgirl- Aww don't worry Jeongin oppa! I don't blame you for asking, this is serious! I'll go make a donation now!**

**donthatetHECUTEONES- After I've made a donation, I'll go spread the message. I encourage everyone else too as well! <3**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an unexpected filler chapter. As I told you last chapter, I was feeling super ill, but I kept pressuring myself to write more cause I felt mean. But I'm feeling a tonne load better. When I was ill, I couldn't move, it hurt that much. So I legit lay next to my computer all day in agony :( I'm going to see a doctor soon, so good luck to me?? hehe


	6. Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I went to go see what was up with my stomach pains. And it really surprised me actually. No one else in my family (that I know of) had it or currently has it, so I was kinda freaking out. I read up about it and stuff, and turns out I'll probably be getting surgery on it.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I was diagnosed with Appendicitis..
> 
>  
> 
> The definition of appendicitis says:  
> NOUN  
> a serious medical condition in which the appendix becomes inflamed and painful.
> 
> It explains so much about the jolting pains in my stomach. Well, the pains seem to have decreased, I can't feel them anymore. However, the doctor said that if i come back with more pains, then I will be having surgery on it. Ughhh I'm scared.....
> 
>  
> 
> But anyway, I'M GOING TO SEE THE NEW BTS IN SEOUL MOVIE WHOOP WHOOPPPPPPPP

Jisung woke up, pain shooting up and down his body. He groaned in agony, waking up the tired boy next to him.

"Jisung?" He heard a familiar voice whisper, a slight rasp edging his voice, "oh my god Jisung are you alright?!"

"It hurts," Jisung bit his lower lip, trying to keep his muffled cries in.

"Im so sorry Sungie." Changbin whispered, "I-I'm sorry I couldn't stop him. I-I'm so sorry." 

"Hyung, it's not your fault. None of us could have stopped him." Jisung's eyes know longer held the brightness and colours they once held. They were replaced with dark, lifeless orbs of sadness and distance.  
Both boys sat in silence, not knowing what to say. Changbin kept looking over at Jisung, taking notice of the brusing on his arms, the bite marks on his exposed collar, the cuts wher ethe main's nails digged into his shoulder, the sleeve of his shirt only just showing it. The thing that angered him the most, however, were the dark, rather large hickeys decorating his neck like fireworks. 

Changbin's blood boiled, hating the fact that his dongsaeng was looking so broken. Before he knew it, his eyes were dropping closed, feeling heavier and heavier as he head lolled onto his shoulder.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Get off me you sick bastard!" Changbin was awoken to the sound of Jisung shouting at someone.

 

Cracking his eyes open, Changbin's nostrils flared as he saw the man grabbing onto Jisung's wrists, untying him however immediately tying him back up once he was free from the hook on the wall. 

"Get off him!"

 

"Ah I see you're finally awake. We're just playing a little game called yes or no." The man grinned, forcing Jisung onto his knees, "the rules are simple. I ask you a question. If you think the answer is yes, you say yes. If you think the answer is no, you say no. And remember, you have to be honest."

 

Another man walked into the room, holding a phone. Standing next to the leader, he pressed play, recording all of the surroundings.

"Oh I forgot to add, if I think you're lying, pretty boy gets a punishment." 

"What?! If you THINK I'm lying?! What if I'm telling the truth?! He's gonna get punished for nothing!"

"Oh well. On with the game, we'll start easily. Did Jisung here study in Malaysia."

"Y-yes." Changbin whispered, not trusting his own voice.

"Is Felix Australian."

"Yes."

"Are you a virgin."

".."

"I asked you a question Changbin."

"..I am"

"Tell me the truth Changbin, or else your little friend gets a punishment.

"I'm telling the truth!"

"I still don't believe you, Changbin."

Jisung's leg was suddenly grabbed in an ungodly manner by another man. 

"How could you have ot had it with one of your members?" The leader purred in his ear, "Hyunjin, Minho, even baby Jeongin.."

"Leave them out of this!" Changbin snarled back, before hearing a spine-chilling crack resonate through the room. 

The buff man had snapped Jisung's leg, bending it in an unnatural way. His screams wer esilenced by the man's hand, teard streaming from his eyes.

"Jisung! YOU FUCKER!" Changbin screamed at him, nails digging into his skin so hard, they left marks.

"Next question.."

 

 

 

The torture went on and on. Jisung's left eye was just like Changbin's, bruised and swollen, his lip was bust, and leg broken. And Changbin had never felt worse. After the torture was done, Jisung was tied back up to the hook in the wall, too weak to even move. 

"Make sure that video is sent to them again. I want them too see this." He walked out, the other men following close behind.


	7. We've got it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAANDDDDD, I'M BACK!! Have ya'll heard about BLACKPINK?! THEY'RE DISBANDING *cries* but I might be getting tickets for their concertttttttttttttt wooooooooooooooooppppppp
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, I'm super excited for this chapter! Let's find out what happens shall we?

"OH, PDnim, what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you all, Seungmin."

"Oh um. Come in then." Seungmin stepped aside, leading JYP to the living room.

"Boys, I have good news."

Already, all of the seven boys were sat on the couch or on the floor, either on their phones, or playing Mario cart on the Nintendo switch.

"What is it, PDnim?" Jeongin raised his voice, not taking his eyes off of the TV, nudging his elbow against Felix's side to make him lose.

"We've got enough."

With those three words, al heads turned his way. Silence took over the once active living room, rowdiness long gone.

"W-What?"

"We've got enough. We can get Jisung and Changbin back."

Woojin's jaw dropped, a single tear slipping down his face. His little brothers were coming back. Woojin turned over to see Chan wwith tears slipping down his cheeks, an unbreakable smile plastered on his face.

"Can we get them now?"

"Yes."

And with that, they were all running out of the dorm, climbing into the car, and keying in the address JYP was messaged.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*back with the kidnappers*

"WAKE UP!" The angry man shouted at Changbin and Jisung, startling them both, "your band members are coming with the ransom. We've gotta get you up and ready."

Two men barged through the door, guns at their wastes, and started to untie the boys from the hooks in th ewalls, forcign them to stand up before retying their wrists. Jisung stumbled a bit, his leg causing shooting pains to run up and down. He winced, biting his lip, causing the leader's breath to hitch. He loved the sight of Jisung like he was now, beaten and bruised, hair sexily parted, lips swollen and hickeys visabe on his bare shoulder and neck. He didn't want to let his pretty boy go. He wasn't ready to let him go. Changbin and Jisung wer eshoved outside of the building, the sun burning their eyes, not used to the natural light. 

Jisung leaned against the man restraining him, his leg preventing him from standing straight, and the man didn't mind. 

"JISUNG! CHANGBIN!" Both head's snapped up when they heard the familiar voice of their leader. Tears threatened to fall from their eyes, as Changbin shouted back.

"CHAN HYUNG!" Changbin fought against the restraints, wanting nothing more than to run to his hyung. Jisung would have shouted, if it weren't for the sudden hand over his mouth. The leader's hand. Oh, how he hated those hands. Those hands that had abuse him, tortured him, felt every part of his body.

"Don't move! Hand us the money!" The leader shouted.

JYP stepped out from behind Hyunjin and Seungmin, a bag full of cash in his hand.

"Hand them over, and I'll hand the money over." JYP challenged. 

Changbin was chucked forward, Felix catching him and immediately setting work on the rope binding his wrists. JYP flung the bag of cash forward, waiting for Jisung to also be handed over. However, he was never given.

"HEY! I GAVE YOU THE MONEY, NOW GIVE ME BACK JISUNG!" JYP shouted, waving his hand so the backup men knew to come forward.

"I was having second thoughts. You see, I really like pretty boy here. And so, I thought I might keep him." The leader laughed.

"YOU'VE ABUSED HIM ENOUGH. JUST HAND HIM BACK!" Changbin shouted, "YOU'VE TORTURED HIM, BEATEN HIM, ABUSED HIM IN MORE WAYS THAN ONE," the last line confused the other members: more than one?, "JUST GIVE HIM BACK! PLEASE!" Changbin broke down, fully crying.

Before another word could be uttered, guns wer efired, and two people fell to the floor. One had blood spurting out of his head. The other had blood leaking out of his chest. 

"OH MY GOD!" Minho ran forward, cradling the boy in his hands,

 

"JISUNG!"


	8. Is he dead?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok yall. IM.CONFUSED. Like I got told BLACKPINK were disbanding (oh and i got tickets to their concert yeeeeet boiiii) but like no one is talking about it..? Idk what’s going on :(

Minho picked Jisung up, cradling him in his arms. He felt weightless, lying there limply, and just seeing him with his eyes closed made Minho cry. Blood was oozing out of his chest. The bullet luckily missed his head, unlike the leader of the gang. 

“GET IN THE CAR NOW!” JYP shouted, gathering the maknaes in. 

JYP called the ambulance, whilst Chan, Woojin and Minho checked for Jisung’s weak pulse. Changbin was too busy crying, filling in Chan with what happened whilst trying to form sentences through his tears. 

Jeongin was scared. So much was happening: sirens, lights, screaming, crying. It was truly frightening, and what scared him even more was the fact that it had to do with his family, his brother, his friend. Before he knew it, warm tears were falling from his eyes, finally letting loose after trying his hardest to seem strong: he was the baby, it was natural for him to be weak. He wanted to show his Hyungs he was strong. But he couldn’t. Not this time. 

 

 

After what seemed like a lifetime, the ambulance arrived, sweeping away Changbin and Jisung into the van, doctors immediately surrounding them and asking them questions to keep them awake. The others followed after the ambulance in the car, whilst the police sorted out the remaining Kidnappers. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*time skip to when Jisung and Changbin are in the hospital*

“Sir.” One of the doctors called out to JYP, beckoning for him to step out of Changbin’s room, where the rest of the members were, knelt down and asking him how he was doing.

“The doctors have taken the bullet out of Mr Han.” JYP smiled at the news, eyes turning into crescents, “however.”

“What..” He felt his heart rate pick up slightly.

 

“He lost a lot of blood. We need a blood transplant-“

“That’s simple! I’m sure one of the members will be willing to donate. Heck, I’ll donate too!”

“Sir. It’s an unhealthy amount of blood we would be taking.”

Silence was met again. The doctor and JYP fell into an uncomfortable loneliness. 

 

“Could we split it between multiple people?”

“The transaction would take to long. If Mr Han is to survive, we need the blood ASAP.”

Woojin managed to hear the whole conversation, due to the door not being fully shut. He knew only him and Hyunjin had the same blood type as Jisung. 

“I’ll do it, PDnim.” Woojin stepped out, tear tracks still visible on his cheeks.

“N-“

“I can’t risk Hyunjin losing his blood. He’s still young. I’ll donate mine.”

“It’s so much YOURE giving away though.”

“I’m doing this to help two of my brothers out. If I don’t, then Hyunjin will lose blood he needs to live. If i don’t, Jisung might not make it.” He purses his lips, “and I can’t live with myself knowing that I was the reason of someone’s mysery , especially if they’re my family.”

 

Woojin walked past JYP, not giving him another option. He prepared himself for the loss, he was ready. Yes, it might affect him, but it was for Jisung. Anything for Jisung.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*after Jisung’s surgery*

Jisung lay, chest slowly rising and falling, leg in a cast with multiple operators around him. Everyone was there, even Changbin managed to scoot his bed over closer. The tension hung in the air, no one knowing whether or not he would wake up today. Or tomorrow. Or ever. 

Woojin was feeling faint, the colour in his cheeks drained, but he held a strange feeling of pride, knowing that he had helped Jisung. He was seriously doubting Chan would last any longer before breaking down. He looked so sad, like a kicked puppy.

“Visiting hours are closing now. Please may you all vacate the room.” The nurse came in, prying everyone away from Jisung and Changbin. Chan, before being pulled away, knelt by Jisung, and whispered to him.

“I’m so sorry I couldn’t get to you sooner. You won’t believe how bad I feel. If only I had been there with you. I’m such a bad leader. I’m so so so sorry Ji. Please. Wake up. We can go get ice cream together. We can do anything you want. Just promise me. You’ll wake up.” Chan let a single tear slip down his face, before exiting, much to his dismay. 

 

It was just Changbin and Jisung left in the room, both hooked up to multiple machines. The silence killed Changbin. He needed to scream, shout, let out his feelings, emotions, thoughts. 

 

 

“Jisung. I know you can’t hear me right now, but I want you to know that I love you. I love you so much. I have so many things I need to tell you. So many new experiences we need to share together. It’s been great, these past few months, living with you. And I hope it stays that way. I want to write you a song, dedicate it to you, and then people would realise how special you actually are to me. I will always wait for you. I’ll die the most painful death if i have to, every day, as long as i can wake up to you. I promise I’ll wait for you. Everyone else might leave, but o will still be here. I have loved you for a thousand years. I’ll love you for a thousand more. You just have to open your eyes and I’ll be there. You can wake up for me, right Ji?” Changbin was Met with deathly silence, the tears cascading down his cheeks burning his flesh, leaving traces from where they lay, “I’ll wait for you, and you’ll wait for me. I love you, Jisung.”

 

Changbin broke down, his tears falling like raindrops on a window. He just wanted to see those bright, shining eyes again, wanted to hold those soft, small hands again. He just wanted to hug that petite, perfect body again. 

 

Changbin’s breath hitched when he heard it. It must have been his imagination. He was too far gone to suddenly say it, acting like nothing had happened. He couldn’t deny the fact, however, that his heart melted at those words. Those words that seemed so foreign to him. So foreign to the person muttering them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I love you to. Changbin.”


	9. Fixed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this book is coming to an end now :( but don’t worry cause I’ve got another book already lined up! My next one is going to be about ASTRO, but it’s kinda sad so I might post a happy little one shot before I post that one. I don’t wanna break hearts! :’)
> 
> And I’m so sorry this chapter is really short. I don’t really know what else to put, since the whole thing has been resolved, yknow? It’ll just be a filler chapter I guess :)

Changbin cried, cried so hard it brought on a slight headache. He didn’t care though. His Jisung, his sungie, was ok, alive, awake. He immediately rang the other members, telling them about Jisung, and they managed to bend the rules slightly about visiting hours.

Jisung was thrilled to see everyone happy and healthy, and he couldn’t stop smiling when he realised that Changbin was slowly recovering. What did worry him, however, was the amount of blood Woojin gave in his case. He obviously brought it up, the subject immediately being dropped by his Hyung since he ‘didn’t want Jisung to feel guilty’. But he still had this slight pang of upsetness in his heart. Woojin looked really faint, but he kept telling him to ignore it and focus on recovering. All he needed was a little rest, and hopefully his blood would be replenished.

 

 

 

 

 

 

*6 weeks later*

Changbin and Jisung we’re finally released from the hospital. It felt so good to finally be out in the open, free, well not really free for Jisung, since he had to hobble with crutches for a few months, but that wouldn’t stop him from celebrating his healthy recovery! Changbin and Jisung had a sudden urge to live life greater than they did before, take advantage of it and throw away everything pushing them down. Instead of ending their vocal lessons with tired whines, they encouraged the others to have a bit of fun and do some funny songs like baby shark. And it sure did help strengthen their vocals, believe it or not.

It was the same with dance practice (minus Jisung). After they were done, they’d encourage them to play a game, to get their legs working more and to improve their stamina. And, once again, believe it or not, it truly helped.

 

Stray Kids had never been happier really. It was like a sudden wave of euphoria washed over them and changed them completely. And it was all because of a life threatening incident. Crazy right? Well not for Stray Kids.

 

Stray Kids were always crazy. They were always a crazy family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise again for his chapter being so short! There’s nothing really to put anymore :((


	10. Goodbye 👋

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. We’ve finally made it to the last chapter. I feel really empty inside, knowing that his book is officially over. Wow I’m crying now. Ok um gET BACK IN THERE TEARS GEEZ they always come out at the worst moments :(

“STEP OUT! Anneyonghaseyo Stray Kids Imnida!”

 

Oh how much they all craved saying that line. Music started playing. People starting screaming. Lights started flashing.

 

He’d missed all of this, this serendipity he had not encountered for months.

 

He turned left. Then right. Smiling at each man next to him.

 

Tapping his foot to the beat, he adjusted his microphone. Taking a breath, he already heard the screaming of his name and the upcoming words.

 

His moved freely, no longer being dragged down by the cast. He loved this sensation of doing what he wants. What he loves.

 

Inhaling, his raises his hand, closing his eyes, and belting out his line.

 

 

 

 

_I’M ON A HELLEVATOR-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anddddd that’s it! The ending kinda sucked, and I’m sorry for that, but please forgive me with my new book! I’ve decided to go through with the one shot first. Yall angsty hearts cant take my angstttt shskskfkskd lmao anyway.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> MidnightAuthor says goodbye for now 👋


End file.
